


Back to Basics

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, Cuddling, Cum Play, Do I need to tag everything?, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I'm new to writing for this fandom so please tell me!, M/M, Smut, the cuddling is me living through spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: In the past four years their sex has been sweet and special. It started off with being hot and fast and more about what gets them hot than how much they love each other and wanted to just me them together. Together they learnt that slow and sweet sex was just as good as when they were going as hard and fast as they could. It was a nice change but it also meant often the hot start that they had got pushed aside.AKA What happens when Simon and Bram get the weekend to themselves.





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261739) by [yekoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekoc/pseuds/yekoc). 



> Hi, so this is my first Spierfeld fic!! Can you believe?! There’s Spierfeld fics now, astounding! I normally write some dirtier things but eh here I am. I wanted to keep things a bit more innocent with these boys because I feel like it fits their characters better. I’ve also aged them up as this is a future fic based off of Sweet Revelation by yekoc.

Between exams and essays it was becoming increasingly harder for Simon to see Bram on any day of the week. It was starting to drive Simon up the wall a little, he couldn’t think of a thing he wouldn’t give up to be able to just be in the same room as Bram for half an hour. Lucky for him his wish was granted when on Friday afternoon he opened his room to find a lump asleep in his bed.

There was a note on his roommates bed telling him to enjoy the weekend and that he’d be back Monday. Simon was excited about this, it meant he had Bram and the room to himself for two entire days.

Quietly Simon got took off his shoes and jeans before carefully sliding into bed beside his sleeping boyfriend. Despite the difficult fit, Simon instantly relaxed the second Bram rolled over and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist. Bram mumbled something into Simon’s chest before groaning and noticeably waking more.

“What was that baby?” Simon asks softly.

“Missed you.” Bram sighs. Simons heart flutters, squeezing Bram tighter to tell him hat he missed him too.

“Do you have any work this weekend?” Simon asked.

“Nope. All yours baby.” Bram looked up and smiled.

“Oh I wonder what we could do with all this time we have.” Simon teased, leaning in to kiss Bram softly. A relief after two weeks of not having seen him at all.

“I have a few plans.” Bram grins cheekily, pushing Simon over onto his back and fitting nicely between his legs.

Simon didn’t get a chance to respond before Bram’s lips were on his again, kissing him eagerly. Bram relaxes his body into Simon’s, hands moving to hold his face. Simon takes this as an okay to run his hands down Bram’s sides, noticing now that he’s in nothing but his boxers. Simon gently squeezes Bram’s ass before wrapping his arms around him lightly.

In the past four years their sex has been sweet and special. It started off with being hot and fast and more about what gets them hot than how much they love each other and wanted to just me them together. Together they learnt that slow and sweet sex was just as good as when they were going as hard and fast as they could. It was a nice change but it also meant often the hot start that they had got pushed aside.

Bram wasn’t looking for the slow stuff today and he was making that very clear. He had both of Simon’s hands pinned above his head now, rolling his lower half against him softly before pulling back from kissing Simon to ask if it was okay.

“Shit, of course. Fuck. Need this.” Simon gasps out. He really does. He pushes his hips up against Bram’s movements, needing to feel it more. This whole senario had Simon so hot and so close already he knows he’s going to finish almost embarrassingly fast. He needs to tell Bram now or this will be over way faster than Simon wants it to be.

“Bram, Bram. Going to cum. Need to stop, too close.” Simon pants out, hips still moving.

“You’re gonna cum in your boxers? Just like when we were teenagers? Make a mess of yourself?” Bram says in his deepened voice. “God that’s hot. Need you to. Can you do that for me? Cum in your boxers for me?”

“Yeah, yeah. Gonna cum. Please.” Simon whines twisting under Bram.

“Okay. Come on baby. Cum for me. You can do it.” Bram let’s go of Simon’s wrists to push his hips down and hold him still while grinding against him a little more precisely and slightly harder.

Simon wasn’t shocked when he started coming as soon as Bram pushed him into the mattress. Bram had never done that before and it made Simon feel hot all over. Bram stopped moving while watching Simon shiver coming down from his orgasm.

“Fuck baby, haven’t done that in a long while.” Bram said first, halfway between laughter and genuine shock. “We really need to do that more often.”

“Yeah, shit. I completely second that.” Simon panted out. He knows it’s ridiculous but he feels like he just shot his brain out through his dick and words seem so difficult right now. “I’d offer to help you out but I just need a minute.”

“It’s okay baby. I need a minute too, I think I’d cum the second you touch me if I don’t have one.” Bram laughs. Simon can’t believe how good just coming from grinding has made him feel.

“Okay. I think I could do something for you now. What are you up for?” Simon asks. He’s hoping that Bram doesn’t ask for something that will require more than 15% of his brain power to do.

“Um, do you remember when we first starte doing stuff and there was that one thing that I did a few times that I really thought made me a freak?” Bram blushes, clearly not sure how to get what he means across.

“We did a lot that you called yourself a freak about.” Simon says bluntly. “Just tell me. You know I won’t judge, especially if we’ve tried it before.”

“Do you remember that time in the back of your car? The first time I went down on you? I wanna do that other thing again. I wanna cum on you.” Bram says bluntly after a lot of stalling.

“Fuck. You want to cum on me? Fuck. Please do.” Simon moans thinking about how hot that was and how good it will be.

“Yeah? I can do that? Can I take off your boxers?” Bram asks tentatively.

Simon doesn’t answer he just pulls them down himself. “Can I jack you off?”

“Please. Do it please.” Bram’s got his own boxers off and thrown on the floor. “You’re suck a mess baby fuck I can’t wait to mess you up more. Fuck.”

Simon wraps his hand around Bram, jacking him at a reasonable pace needing to feel Bram cum on him as soon as he can. It doesn’t take long before he is. Simon feels kinda dirty while it happens. It’s been a long time since Bram’s done this, coming somewhere that isn’t his face or his ass. It’s making Simon feel hot and ready to go for more now.

Bram collapses against Simon, sighing deeply and pushing his face into Simon’s neck. “Fuck. That’s hot. Thank you. I can’t belive I did that. Need to do that more.”

“Yeah we do. Thank you for doing it.” Simon grins, he loved doing this and feeling like when they first got together again. It was better than good, better than great.

“We’re going to have to do more. After a nap though okay? I need to sleep.” Bram mumbled.

“Okay. Sleep baby.” Simon grins wider, this weekends really going to be worth having waited for.


End file.
